ILIUS Capitulo I El Principio
by shetenmann
Summary: La historia de una infección imparable y un joven chico que trata de superar esta tragedia. Para que sepan el personaje de "Yo" es interpretado por el lector.


**CAPITULO I**

**Episodio I**

Antes del Principio.

Era un día común como cualquier otro solo pensaba en como ayudar a la humanidad y creía que gracias a la ayuda de mi padre podría hacerlo, pero lamentablemente no fue así, en vez de crear algo que ayudara a la humanidad, cree algo capaz de destruirla; yo sabía que no debía seguir los pasos de mi padre, John Kalmort inventor del radiatador una máquina capaz de curar el cáncer exitosamente sin ningún efecto secundario, creí que yo podría llegar a ser tan listo como él, solo debía inventar algo importante, pero no fue así, cree una formula biológica que se suponía debía recomponer las células muertas de un cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante pero todo salio mal, la formula no funciono y al probarla en un paciente este resultó muerto; en ese momento me expulsaron de la academia científica y mi padre no me apoyó, en ese entonces ya yo tenia familia y no tenía trabajo, me culparon por haber acecinado a una persona con mi proyecto, pero como fue un leve accidente y el paciente al que le quite la vida estaba muerto cerebralmente y no tenía familia, me la pasaron con una advertencia. Ya estaba vetado y mi padre no me aceptaba, al lugar medico que buscaba trabajo, no me contrataban y solo lograba trabajos de mantenimiento, así no podía mantener a mi familia.

Hasta que me llegó una carta que me pedía trabajar en el exterior, me pidieron abandonar a mi familia o manipularían mi estado civil para introducirme en una cárcel por asesinato en primer grado. No podía rechazar la oferta, por lo menos podría enviar el dinero que ganara a mi familia pero no sabía que trabajo me preparaba, aunque sospechaba que era algo sobre mi proyecto fallido; una semana antes de partir, mi padre falleció por un ataque al corazón y el testamento que escribió me puso molesto, decía: "Dejo toda mi fortuna y todos mis bienes, gracias a mi invención del radiatador, a mi hija Laura Kalmort y a mi hijo Roberto Kalmort le dejo mi desprecio, por lo menos parto sabiendo que uno de mis dos hijos si servía". Cuando el abogado de mi padre leyó esto, me entró una rabia inmensa en contra de mi padre, no podía creer que me hacía esto, lo odie en ese instante, pero no debía pensar en eso, solo pensaba en trabajar y enviarle mi sueldo a mi familia; solo quería que mi hijo, mi único hijo tuviera una buena vida y escribirle una carta cuando fuera mayor para que no cometa mis mismos errores.

A la semana abordé mi avión y abandoné a mi hijo de solo 2 años y a mi esposa, despidiéndome de ellos en el aeropuerto, sabiendo que a lo mejor no vuelva a verlos.

**Episodio II**

El Inicio de Todo.

Parte 1.

Yo soy un chico normal de solo 16 años y esta increíble historia que les voy a contar nunca ocurrió. Comenzó siendo un día normal, aunque me pareció extraño que el día amaneciera sin electricidad en ningún lado, yo me levantaba para ir a la escuela, mi madre me preparaba el desayuno, yo preparaba mis útiles e intentaba convencer a mi mamá para poder salir al centro comercial en la tarde, lo cual logré con mucho éxito; luego de eso, tomé mi transporte como cotidianamente lo hacía y veía a las personas por la ventana como también hacía todos los días, creyendo que iba a ser un día ordinario.

Llegué a la escuela y tuve unas clases muy aburridas como todos los días hasta que llego la hora de salida, como siempre me alegré en ese momento y les mencioné a mis amigos para ir a aburrirnos y salirnos del mundo natural un muy buen rato; tomamos el metro hasta llegar a un centro comercial llamado Sambil, y allí duramos un rato divirtiéndonos y jugando hasta que se hicieron las 4:13 P.m., lo recuerdo bien fue en ese mismo instante que mi día jueves, mi vida y todas las cosas naturales cambiaron drásticamente al escuchar el grito de una señora mayor de edad; en ese momento sabía que algo malo pasaba, mis amigos y yo, por curiosidad, nos acercamos a ver que era lo que pasaba; solo para descubrir que la señora gritaba por una horrible razón; en el momento que nos asomamos pudimos observar a una persona que parecía descomponerse y tenia un aspecto muy repulsivo y se estaba devorando a otra persona, pero el problema es que no solo vimos uno, sino todo un grupo de esos monstruos; al verlos uno de mis amigos gritó "Zombies" en ese momento recordé todas las películas horribles que había visto anteriormente y por el pánico, todos corrimos a refugiarnos en las tiendas del centro comercial, hasta que logramos establecernos y cerrar una tienda para que los zombies no pudieran entrar, allí mis amigos y yo nos organizamos para poder ver cuando era el momento indicaron para escapar, sabíamos que estando allí sin comida ni nada mas que ropa, no teníamos oportunidades de sobrevivir, así que armamos un plan; éramos quince personas dentro de la tienda y escuchábamos a las personas gritar y correr afuera mientras nosotros nos organizábamos para salir y por lo menos hallar un auto para ir entre la ciudad y buscar ayuda.

Duramos dentro de la tienda entre diez o quince minutos buscando cosas con que defendernos cuando nos enfrentáramos contra los zombies en nuestro intento de salir en busca de ayuda pero por lo menos seis de nosotros no querían salir ya que tenían miedo de ser devorados, pero los convencimos ya que uno de nosotros, una mujer de cómo 25 años, poseía las llaves de un automóvil estacionado en el sótano y logramos convencerlos de salir; al abrir la tienda todo un grupo de zombies se alzó ante nosotros llevándose dos de nosotros dentro de la tienda, ya no podíamos hacer nada por ellos solo escuchar sus gritos mientras intentábamos escapar; tuvimos que bajar tres pisos de puros zombies sin que nos agarraran para escapar de ellos y llegar al sótano pero en el transcurso, los zombies lograron capturar a otro de nosotros; algunos gritaban al ver los cadáveres y órganos de personas en el suelo mientras que otros, entre esos yo, nos concentrábamos en llegar al auto. Justo cuando nos pusimos frente a la puerta paso algo en forma de un espectro o una especie de fantasma, yo desconocía completamente que cosa era eso, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, así que decidimos montarnos en el auto antes de que llegara otra de esas cosas, éramos ya diez, intentábamos de acomodarnos en el auto, dos se sentaron adelante, tres se sentaron en los segundos puestos y los cinco que quedábamos nos acomodamos en el maletín, por suerte era una Trail Blazer, y pudimos acomodarnos bien para que la conductora nos sacara del centro comercial.

Al salir del centro comercial nos dimos cuenta de que eso no solo había pasado dentro del centro comercial, sino que a cada lado que veíamos, observábamos centenares de puros zombies devorando y persiguiendo personas; no podíamos detenernos, teníamos que salir de ese infierno, solo buscábamos la forma de salir del laberinto de calles y carreteras que formaba la ciudad, con algunas vías tapadas con un imposible acceso por el montículo de automóviles atropellados y sin dejar espacio para pasar a una camioneta tan grande como la que íbamos, además de que los zombies se aglomeraban alrededor del auto para intentar sacarnos.

Pero luego de un instante de estar en el laberinto de calles, casi llegábamos hasta la salida, pero algo salió de la nada, un monstruo de gran tamaño que parecía conformado de piedras y con un aspecto repulsivo; en el momento que lo observé deduje que algo malo nos iba a pasar, en ese justo momento el monstruo se nos puso en frente y con un solo golpe de su gigantesca mano, destrozo toda la parte de enfrente del auto, asesinando a la piloto y al copiloto, yo quede pasmado y por instinto abrí la puerta como dos segundos antes de que el monstruo destrozara el auto, y luego de destrozarlo todos salimos corriendo mientras que el monstruo gigante de piedra daba un tétrico sonido en forma de alguna maquinaria en mal estado y muy ensordecedor, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, estábamos asustados y por el miedo salimos corriendo sin observar alrededor y podíamos ver que nos tenían encerrados una fila paralela de zombies que se extendía alrededor de nosotros y que seguía por el mismo rumbo en que nosotros íbamos; pero nada me distrajo de correr aunque sabía que por los gritos que escullada, pensaba que todos mis amigos estaban muriendo en manos de tan horribles criaturas, hasta que me detuve a observar y divise como una cuadra mas delante de donde yo estaba, una entrada hacia la estación del metro de Sabana Grande y logre entrar a la puerta que hacía semicerrada, sin saber que mis compañeros me estaban siguiendo, al llegar me di cuenta que solo quedábamos cuatro y en ese momento cerré la puerta de la estación para que no entraran los zombies, adentro solo estábamos yo, una chica de 15 años llamada Maira Jimena, un hombre mayor de 24 años llamado José Gregorio y un señor de 63 años llamada Álvaro Gustavo; ninguno de nosotros sabíamos lo que nos preparaba dentro de la estación solo sabíamos que no era bueno, ya que al entra un poco más al fondo, empezamos a escuchar golpes, como si estuvieran golpeando la pared, de repente seguimos y vemos un solo zombie golpeando la pared de un baño y al pisar una botella el Sr. Gustavo hizo que el zombie se volteara y empezara a acercarse a nosotros, en ese momento yo tenía un bastón de aluminio y empecé a golpear al zombie con todas mis fuerzas hasta lograr matarlo, todos me vieron con una cara de asustados cuando la puerta del baño empezó a abrirse, yo estaba preparado para lo peor, pero al abrirse por completo nos dimos cuenta que no era mas que una señora de mantenimiento muy asustada y dijo.

Señora de mantenimiento: Vamos entre y escondámonos antes de que lleguen más de esas cosas.

Yo: No podemos, debemos salir de la ciudad.

Señora de mantenimiento: Pero como van a salir de la ciudad si ni siquiera se puede salir de la estación.

María Jimena: Pero buscaremos la forma de salir.

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido en el piso de abajo y la señora entro en pánico y se encerró dentro del baño y dijo.

Señora de mantenimiento: Con esas cosas por allí no voy a salir y si ustedes no se quieren ocultar con migo, no es mi peo, allá ustedes si se los comen.

José Gregorio: Yo mejor me quedo con usted, por favor abra la puerta (golpeando la puerta).

La señora abrió la puerta y entró el Sr. José pero cuando iban a cerrar la puerta se escucharon disparos en el piso de abajo; todos salimos a ver y cuando observamos, vimos que era un hombre con un revolver, matando zombies, cerca de la cabina del conductor; rápidamente me le acerqué y le pregunté.

Yo: ¿Usted sabe conducir el metro?

Desconocido: ¡Por alguna razón fui al cuarto de funcionamiento a encender las vías!

Señora de mantenimiento: Sería tan amable de llevarnos a una estación más segura por favor.

Desconocido: Todos ustedes pueden entrar en los vagones pero el que conduce aquí, ¡soy yo!

José Gregorio: De acuerdo ¡Pero sáquenos de aquí!

Y todos entramos en el 1º vagón del metro y el Desconocido logró hacer que el metro avanzara. Luego de un instante de haber arrancado en el metro se detuvo de repente y el Desconocido nos comento que la electricidad de las vías se había apagado y el tren no podía avanzar, apenas íbamos por la estación Miranda, debíamos llegar a la estación terminal Palos Verdes para poder salir de la ciudad desde el extremo de esta, pero debimos bajarnos y meternos en los baños para pasar la noche.

Mientras pasaba la noche solo dos nos quedamos haciendo guardia y tuvimos una turbia conversación:

Yo: Me puedo quedar haciendo guardia así si escucho algún ruido extraño yo les avisare.

Desconocido: Yo me quedo de guardia con tigo, ya que soy el único que tiene un arma que si sirve aquí.

Todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo, pero cuando nos dormimos uno de ellos no durmió. Luego mas tarde.

Yo: ¿Cual es tu nombre? Ya que no nos lo has querido decir.

Desconocido: Para que decir mi nombre si ni siquiera espero a que vivan lo suficiente para recordarlo.

Yo: ¿Y por que crees que no viviríamos lo suficiente?

Desconocido: Piénsalo, cuanta gente a muerto a tu alrededor en este día y compáralos con los que están aquí, ya que son exactamente lo mismo

Yo: Entonces tú también tienes las mismas posibilidades de morir que todos nosotros.

Desconocido: Ya veras que los únicos aquí que tienen madera de supervivencia somos nosotros dos, este montón de gente no tienen ni la más remota posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Yo: ¿Y por que crees eso?

Desconocido: Todo llegara en su momento, no hay que anticiparlo, solo espera a que todo ocurra.

Yo: ¿Y qué? acaso eres psíquico para saber lo que va a ocurrir con nosotros.

Desconocido: Con ellos si, con tigo, no.

Durante un momento extenso hubo un silencio ensordecedor, como lo que usualmente ocurre después de una catástrofe, aunque no era de sorprenderse, ya estaba ocurriendo una. Pero luego más tarde siguió la conversación.

Desconocido: ¿Te dormiste?

Yo: No.

Desconocido: Quieres saber realmente, ¿Por qué se el futuro de estas personas y el tuyo no?

Yo: ¿Para que saberlo?

Desconocido: Por que yo se que eres.

Yo: ¿Cómo qué, que soy?

Desconocido: Yo se que eres, pero la única forma de decírtelo tiene que ser en un lugar privado.

Yo: Aquí todos están dormidos, puedes decirme que soy.

Desconocido: No, me refiero que para decírtelo nos tenemos que separar de esta gentuza, debes saber que tú y yo somos los únicos que podemos sobrevivir y escapar de este lugar, con esta gente no podremos llegar a ningún lado.

Yo: ¿Pero a que te refieres?, si mientras más seamos, más posibilidades tenemos de sobrevivir.

Desconocido: No quiero discutir esto aquí; ¿me sigues o no?

Yo: Si te vas, yo no te seguiré, siento que esta gente me necesita y no los dejare desamparados aquí.

Desconocido: ¿Es tú decisión?

Yo: Si.

Desconocido: De acuerdo, no planeo seguir insistiendo, dejare que tomes tú camino, igualmente tarde o temprano llegaras a mi o a alguno de nosotros.

Yo: ¿Nosotros?

Desconocido: Si, nosotros, gente como tú y yo, gente que no debe llamarse gente. Pero tú no quieres hablar con migo de eso.

El Desconocido se levantó, le quitó el seguro de la puerta y dijo:

Desconocido: Me llamo Raúl pero los que me conocen me dicen Long Shot.

Y se marcho con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro; enseguida que se fue tranqué la puerta con seguro, me senté y me quede dormido sin poderlo evitar.

Al rato sentí que me estaban tocando y desperté de una manera resaltante, había soñado con monstruos y cosas inimaginables, me di cuenta que era Maira.

Yo: ¿Qué hacen todos despiertos?

Maira: Escuchamos un sonido, como un disparo, ¿tú no lo escuchaste?

Yo: No.

Gregorio: Creo que deberías salir a investigar jovencito.

Yo: De acuerdo, pero ¿cómo fue el sonido?

Señora de Mantenimiento: Fue un disparo.

Yo: (Pensando) Seguro fue Raúl.

Lentamente abrí la puerta y observe que no había nada y le dije a todos para salir, todos fuimos saliendo lentamente y cuando estábamos cerca de la salida yo observé el final del pasillo y divisé un cuerpo colgado en la pared, al acercarme no lo podía creer, era Raúl, yacía muerto y colgado en la pared con lo que parecía un bastón de color gris incrustado en su pecho. Al instante que logré ver bien el rostro de Raúl sentí una presencia oscura detrás de mi, al darme la vuelta observé un hombre con unos pantalones cortos, rotos y descamisado, note que llevaba un bastón en cada mano y eran idénticos al que tenía Raúl incrustado en el pecho, en ese instante les advertí a todos y les dije que corriera al parque que yo me encargaba de la situación. Todos de inmediato salieron corriendo, Maira se quedó y me observó durante pocos segundos pero le dije que se fuera. Al instante que ella salió el monstruo me observó y dijo.

Misterioso monstruo: Tú destino esta plasmado al igual que el de Long Shot. No puedes evitarlo.

Al escuchar esto me quedé perplejo, no sabía que estas creaturas tuvieran el conocimiento, ni el poder de hablar, no entendía lo que ocurría pero tenía una voz tan clara y precisa que hasta parecía un humano.

Yo: Acaso, ¿Has hablado?

Misterioso monstruo: Pues claro que he hablado ¡Ni que fuera mudo!

Yo: Pero eres una creatura extraña, pareces a esos zombies que están afuera.

Misterioso monstruo: ¡No soy ningún zombie! Tengo nombre y no es creatura extraña, Yo me llamo Spine, y te demostraré que soy diferente.

En ese mismo instante, me arrojó uno de los bastones que tenía en la mano y apenas iba a la mitad de distancia entre nosotros dos, yo di un increíble salto hacia un lado casi instintivamente, logré escibar el punzante objeto.

Spine: Tienes buenos reflejos, por lo menos mejores que los de Long Shot.

Yo: ¿Por qué me compararas con Raúl?

Spine: Por qué tú y él no son tan diferentes.

Yo: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Spine: (Sonriendo) Ya que los dos morirán por mis espinas.

Yo: espinas. "Al decir esto sabía que este monstruo tan solo estaba fanfarroneando"

Pero luego de pensarlo mejor me di cuenta de que él estaba armado y yo no. No tenía posibilidades ante él, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, apenas deje de pensar en sus armas me di cuenta que se me estaba acercando a mi en una forma de emboscarme y al intentarlo, logré nuevamente esquivar su ataque de la misma forma que antes, era como si supiera sus movimientos, los veía venir, en una intentó de apuñalarme con la espina yo la sujeté con mi mano a una velocidad que ni sabía que tenía pero el me impulso hacia atrás para soltarme, luego volvió a intentar su ataque de nuevo y esta vez si agarré bien la espina y al darle una fuerte patada en el pecho se la arrebate de la mano. El retrocedió y al hacer un sonido extraño, sacó una nueva espina del mismo de largo que su brazo por la muñeca e intentó de volverme a embestir, pero en ese instante aproveché y le incrusté mi espina en el pecho y al mismo instante le arrebaté la otra espina de la mano e hice lo mismo con la otra, las espinas formaban un ángulo obtuso en su pecho. Definitivamente estaba seguro que lo había lastimado. El monstruo inhaló y dijo:

Spine: Definitivamente, eres diferente (tosió sangre) no debí haberte subestimado.

Cayendo al suelo soltó un gemido de alivio y murió. Realmente no sabía lo que había hecho, pareciera como si me hubiesen posesionado, no me había dado cuenta hasta que miré el cadáver firmemente y supe que lo que había hecho no era una ilusión, estaba seguro de haber sobrevivido a la muerte, pero mi alivio fue interrumpido por un grito horrible, creí que alguien del grupo estaba en peligro, inmediatamente salí y me recordé de que estábamos en la estación Miranda, lugar del parque más grande de Caracas "Parque del Este", corrí adentro, con una espina en mi mano derecha, sabiendo que el sonido provenía de allí, después de un rato y ya dejando atrás la estación del metro que ya no se veía, no sabía de donde provino el grito pero entonces se escuchó otro y me di cuenta que venía detrás de mi, como a unos pocos metros de mi posición, estaba Maira haciéndome señas para entrar en una cantina, apenas entré trancaron la puerta y vi una nueva persona en el grupo, un chico como de 19 años con un atuendo de vendedor de alimentos y de lentes, me dijo:

Vendedor: Valla muchacho, eres muy valiente, tus amigos me contaron lo que hiciste, espero que ese monstruo del cual me cuentan no te persiga ya que estaríamos perdidos.

Yo: Tranquilo, ya lo dejé atrás.

Vendedor: bueno pues entonces no saldremos en un largo tiempo, ya que hay unos tigres que se escaparon de sus jaulas y merodean por allí, ya se comieron dos de mis compañeros.

Señora de mantenimiento: Si, por eso grité.

Yo: Hay que salir de aquí.

Vendedor: Pero si salimos, nos comerán y yo no quiero morir.

Yo: No se preocupen, acecinaré cualquier cosa que este por allí, ábreme la puerta.

Apenas me abrieron la puerta me salí de la cantina y me puse a esperar, miré alrededor de mi y habían unos cuantos tigres asechándome, eran cuatro y parecían hambrientos, tenía un poco de miedo pero cuando se me acercaron actúe de la misma forma que con Spine y empecé a escibar los ataques de los tigres, dos de ellos saltaron e intentaron capturarme pero yo les pase por encima como si nada y le clave la espina a uno en la cara, luego le traspasé el torso al otro mientras que uno me intentó de capturar por detrás, me volteé de forma robusta y le incrusté la espina en el rostro y el ultimo me capturo con sus garras dando un salto, casi me mordía, pero lo ahorque y no se de donde me salio la fuerza pero sentí como si estuviera apretando un globo al presionar su cabeza con una tal fuerza que le reventó. Todos detrás de mi quedaron impresionados al ver mis habilidades.

Yo: hay que buscar un auto para salir de aquí.

Pero justo cuando dije eso, se escucharon disparos afuera del parque, como si hubiera una guerra al exterior, todos salimos corriendo a ver y vimos que había un monstruo de fuego destrozando un tanque y varias tropas militares. En el momento que lo miré sentí que me quemaba por dentro, creí que iba a morir de repente alguien del grupo grita y me veo el cuerpo, estaba cambiando de color a un gris oscuro, mis brazos se destrozaban en el aire y sentía que me quemaba, no puedo expresar con palabras lo que sentí pero fue horrible, mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo destrozándose en el aire y me salió un aura oscura alrededor como si fuera un demonio me salieron cachos y espinas por todo el cuerpo; todos mis compañeros gritaron y corrieron mientra que Maira se me quedó mirando pero sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella se acercaba un tigre y le saltó para comérsela pero antes de tocarla lo agarré, moviéndome a una velocidad imposible hacia la creatura y la extirpé con mis manos matándolo, luego Maira llorando dijo:

Maira: Lo siento.

Y salió corriendo.

Parte 2.

Miré hacia arriba un instante y observé que el monstruo que estaba atacando a los militares me estaba estirando su mano y dijo:

Misterioso monstruo: ¿No quieres estar solo? ¿O si?

Y al tomar de su mano solo me bastó con parpadear para darme cuanta que estaba en una habitación que nunca había estado. Miré hacia todos lados y me di cuenta que estaba solo, pero de repente sale una persona de una habitación, se me acerca y dice:

Desconocido: ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Gabriel pero me puedes llamar Mecha.

Yo: ¿Por qué Mecha?

Y en enfrente de mi duró menos de un segundo en transformarse y miré que era el mismo monstruo que estaba atacando a los militares luego de cómo cinco segundos de verlo se des transformó y volvió a su antigua forma.

Mecha: Tienes una cara de asustado que no te la quita ni tu mamá. ¿Ni que fuera la primera vez que miras a un monstruo?

Yo: Jamás uno tan amable.

Mecha: Ja. Pues mírate en un espejo.

Me sujetó de la mano y me llevó a una habitación con un espejo y la imagen que observé de mi era escalofriante, no podía creerlo, era como una pesadilla.

Yo: ¿Cómo regreso a mi figura original?

Mecha: Solo debes pensarlo y listo.

Me quedé pensando durante un extenso tiempo y no ocurría nada, mientras mecha se me quedaba viendo con una cara feliz y le dije:

Yo: ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

Mecha: Te lo explicaré lo que se. A mi me llevaron a un laboratorio donde me hicieron unos análisis y me inyectaron unas extrañas sustancias, después de un tiempo en ese lugar empezaron a hacer experimentos con migo y cortarme la piel, luego de un tiempo en ese sitio se me empezó a escamar la piel y a sentirme cada vez mas caliente, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba expulsando fuego por todas partes de mi cuerpo y en un campo de entrenamiento me enseñaron a controlarlo y me explicaron que yo era un experimento del gobierno. Proyecto A, número de serie 2891473, alias Mecha, nombre del sujeto Gabriel; luego me explicaron de los proyectos, yo no era el único, ya habían creado dos clases. Los Proyectos A y los Proyectos B; a los Proyectos A se les creó para defender a las personas ricas y para uso militar y los Proyectos B se crearon para destruir todo lo que vieran; la diferencia entre los proyectos A y B es que los A no se les borraba la memoria y a los B si.

Yo: ¿Para qué harían algo así?

Mecha: Yo no se. Ya que cuando me iban a enviar al exterior algo extraño ocurrió, se abrieron todas las puertas a los Proyectos A y se les dejó en libertad, yo aproveché y me escapé justo ayer y me encontré con unos militares que estaban destruyendo los zombies, yo estaba en mi forma humana y los ayudé pero hoy apareció un proyecto B y me transformé para matarlo pero los militares me vieron como enemigo y me empezaron a dispara, no pude razonar con ellos y lo único que hice fue atacarlos. Luego te miré a ti y como no quería estar solo, te quise acompañar y guiar.

Yo: ¿Y eso te pone feliz?

Mecha: Realmente, no. Lo que me pone feliz es que no podrás volver a tu figura original hasta que hallas podido ver una foto tuya ¿O que acaso recuerdas tu cuerpo?

Yo: Debería. Es mi cuerpo.

Mecha: Pues tienes que buscar una foto tuya para recuperarlo, yo ya no le necesito ya que me gravé mi cuerpo completo en mi memoria, además que la mayoría de las veces una persona ordinaria necesita verse en un espejo para recordarse de cómo se ve.

Yo: bueno ya que ese es el caso ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa a buscar una foto mía?

Mecha: Claro. Vamos a la calle a ver si te orientas.

Yo: ¿Por qué no me llevas de la misma forma en que me trajiste aquí?

Mecha: No puedo, no se donde queda tú casa.

Yo: De acuerdo te llevaré pero tendrá que ser mañana, ya está muy oscuro y nos pueden salir zombies.

Mecha: ¿Y que importa? Mientra allá luz afuera podemos matarlos además de que esas cosas no nos hacen daño, somos invisibles para ellos.

Salimos del lugar y miré una cantidad bastante numerable de zombies cerca de nosotros pero que no se acercaban, y empezamos a caminar, luego de un tiempo reconocí el camino por el cual iba y empecé a correr, ya estaba cerca de casa y quería saber como se encontraba mi madre. Cunado llegué a mi casa y entré al cuarto de mi madre la pude ver acostada y muerta en la cama, se había suicidado con pastillas y tenía dos cartas en sus manos, no pude evitar llorar y mientras lloraba me quedé dormido. A la mañana siguiente Mecha me despertó y mirando a mi madre agarré las cartas que estaban alrededor, una era de mi madre y la otra era de mi padre, la de mi madre decía:

Madre: Se que leerás esta carta pero cuando la leas quiero que sepas que se que eres, pero no te lo pude decir y quiero que sepas que te amo además que…

La carta estaba sucia y no se podía leer, pero la de mi padre decía:

Padre: Lo siento mucho hijo.

No entendía a lo que se refería pero no quería deducirlo, luego bajé a la sala y agarre una foto mía y me concentré y regresé a mi figura original.

Mecha: ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Yo: Buscar a mis amigos y sacarlos de este lugar.

Mecha: ¿Crees que te van a aceptar después de ver tú verdadera figura?

Yo: No lo se, pero les prometí que los cuidaría.

Salimos de mi casa en busca de mis amigos, duramos dos días buscando y cuando fui de nuevo al parque del este miré a Maira que se veía muy desalineada y sentada en un árbol, sola.

Yo: ¿Maira que haces aquí al aire libre sin hacer nada? Te van a matar.

Maira: Ya no me importa, todos murieron y quiero que me mates, transfórmate y mátame.

Yo: No voy a matarte, vengo a sacarte de este infierno.

La levante, la monté en un auto junto a Mecha y nos fuimos de allí, íbamos en la vía hacia Valencia, otro estado, al fin estábamos saliendo de ese infierno. A las dos horas llegamos a Valencia y pude divisar que también estaba lleno de zombies pero que por lo menos se podían ver sobrevivientes corriendo de las criaturas. Al llegar nos salimos del auto y nos metimos en una comisaría y había un oficial de la policía adentro que nos dijo:

Policía: Tengan estas armas y pónganse a matar monstruos.

Nos dio armas y empezamos a matar zombies, pero luego de un tiempo entró al lugar un proyecto que era como una persona de hielo y nosotros empezamos a correr hacia los pisos de arriba pero se nos acabaron cuando llegamos al segundo piso y lo que hice fue observar al proyecto y Luego me volteé y brinque por el balcón y Mecha hizo lo mismo que yo y le dije a Maira que brincara y al oficial también, los dos brincaron y nosotros los sujetamos. El oficial nos miró y nos preguntó:

Policía: ¿Cómo hicieron eso?

Yo: Somos Parkouristas.

Policía: ¿Qué es eso?

Mecha: Se lo explicaremos todo luego, ahora hay que refugiarnos.

Corrimos y nos metimos en un sótano como con unas diez personas más. Allí le explicamos al señor que los Parkouristas son unas personas que pueden caminar por las paredes con una habilidad única que muy pocos pueden hacer. Luego el señor nos explicó que todo eso de los zombies fue culpa de los militares que introdujeron a los zombies a la ciudad mediante un barco que trajeron del exterior pero que todavía se podía salir de allí ya que el barco estaba en el puerto pero que era casi imposible llegar hasta allí ya que estaba custodiado por un ejercito de militares. Mecha y yo armamos un plan para apoderarnos del navío y poder sacar a todos de la cuidad. En la noche fuimos a la entrada del puerto y con cuchillos empezamos a asesinar de forma sigilosa a todos los militares que se nos ponían en frente, Mecha se separó de mi fue y mató a todos los que estaban dentro del barco y yo me quede matando todos los que estaban afuera pero mientras estábamos asesinando militares no había quien custodiara la puerta y los zombies empezaron a matar a los militares y se disparó una alarma que hizo que estos se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia y empezaron a buscarnos pero yo me encerré en la cabina de mando y podía comunicarme tranquilamente con Mecha, Pero luego un militar empezó a golpear la puerta suplicando que lo dejaran pasar y yo le abrí la puerta y me miró, suplicó por su vida y me dijo:

Militar: Por favor no me mates, tengo familia.

Yo: Yo ya he escuchado ese cuento, dime algo que me interese y te perdonaré la vida.

Militar: ¿Qué quiere saber?

Yo: explícame ¿Por qué introdujeron esos zombies a la ciudad?

Militar: Lo único que se, es que fue una compañía farmacéutica llamada Kalmort que creó una enfermedad capaz de matar a la gente pero no solo de matarla si no de hacer que la gente regrese a sus instintos primarios de alimentarse pero no de reproducirse luego de que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norte America se enteraran de este hallazgo logró cerrar la frontera de Sur America, África y Oceanía e infectarlos con esta enfermedad y destruir la población para que los países europeos, asiáticos y los norteamericanos tuvieran más espacio para sus habitantes.

Yo: Entonces quieres decir que nos encerraron como ratas para su provecho ¿Esto fue planeado?

Militar: Si, supongo que ahora me vas a matar.

Yo: Te prometí que no te mataría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Luego le expliqué por radio a Mecha lo que me contó el militar y le dije que el militar era nuestro aliado y que la única forma de salir de aquí era ir hasta norte America y hacernos pasar por norte americanos y tener una vida normal allá con lo cual nos iba a ayudar nuestro amigo militar. Al día siguiente nos pusimos a vigilar y matar a los zombies mientras montábamos e inspeccionáramos a los sobrevivientes que se iban a montar en el barco, luego de montar a todos los sobrevivientes, zarpamos del puerto y nos aventuramos en el mar para llegar a norte America, se suponía que íbamos a agarrar puerto en Miami pero no agarrábamos la señal para comunicarnos y tuvimos que tomar el rumbo hasta poder comunicarnos.


End file.
